GateWars: When Worlds Collide
by Lonie
Summary: SG1xSW - A new enemy threat, A past long forgotten, A secret revealed, And the return of one thought dead, Brings together two worlds; One, in search of advanced technology and civilizations. And the other, in search of a world with freedom and peace.
1. Prologue: Immortality

**GateWars: When Worlds Collide**

**Episode I**

**_SERIES SUMMARY_**  
A new enemy threat, A past long forgotten, A secret revealed, And the return of one thought dead, Brings together two worlds; One, in search of advanced technology and civilizations. And the other, in search of a world with freedom and peace.

**_Written by:_** Lonie  
**_Created:_** August 2000  
**_Archival:_** see the _Listings_ in my author's bio of website's who have permission to archive this story. (If you should happen upon this story anywhere else other than the sites listed here, please note that it was taken without my permission.)  
**_Rating:_** PG-13

**_Disclaimers:_** _Stargate Sg-1_ and it's characters, back story, dialog, and images are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, Showtime/Viacom, and The SciFi Channel. _Star Wars_ and the star wars universe (prequels and sequels), it's characters, back story, dialog, and images are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I ask that you please respect the legal ownership rights of the companies involved. This story is for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money was earned nor distributed. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and stories are the property of the author. Unless otherwise stated, this story may not be posted else where without the personal consent or agreement of the author. I ask that you please respect and abide by my wishes. Thank You!

**_SERIES NOTES_**

**_Stargate Timeline:_** Ra does not die at the end of Stargate the movie. Therefore, in regards to the Stargate timeline, this story begins right where the movie left off, and continues into and throughout the Stargate Sg-1 first five seasons.

**_Star Wars Timeline:_** The Empire is currently in existence under the Emperor's rule, and at war with the Rebellion, Jedi Knights, and supporting Galaxies. QuiGon was never killed by DarthMall, just severely wounded. Both QuiGon and Obi-Wan Kenobi takes it upon themselves to train young Anakin Skywalker, whom I'm placing at the age of twelve years old. Five years later, at the age of seventeen, and after a night of passion with Princess Amadila, whom later is found to be pregnant, Anakin is kidnapped and seduced by the Dark Side. From there, the Original Star Wars Trilogy timeline remains the same, for now at least. (smile) Anyways, the beginning of this tale of mine takes place just before the kidnapping.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** **Immortality**  
**Sequel/Series:** #1 in the GateWars series  
**Stargate Spoilers:** _Stargate the Movie_  
**Star Wars Spoilers:** references to _A New Hope_ and _The Phantom Menace_  
**Category:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe (AU), Angst, Crossover, Drama, some Humor  
**Warnings:** Character Death 

**Author Notes:** In case you haven't figured it out quite yet (smile), this story of mine is a crossover between the Stargate and the Star Wars universes. I say universes, because it spans from Stargate the movie, up to season five of Stargate Sg-1. And pretty much spans all of the Star Wars prequels and sequels. Though, you will find a multitude of original characters throughout this series, the bulk of this story will focus primarily on the already established Canon characters of each fandom. So, don't get too discouraged when reading this segment, it's just the Prologue to get things started off. (smile) Enjoy!

**Pronunciation Key**  
_(for original character names and places)_

Balotan --- bah' lah ten  
Behza --- bay' zah  
Loxniyah --- lok' nee yah  
Verdan --- veer' dunn  
Zantesh --- zaan' teh shh

**Denotes Key**

'blah' --- personal/inner thoughts  
(blah) --- telepathic speaking

* * *

A small three man transport moved swiftly through the forest. Occasionally, experiencing turbulence when passing over medium sized boulders and downed trees. 

"How much further?" A man in a long dark blue colored robe asked, his right hand keeping his wind blown hood from smacking him in the face.

"It's just over the next ridge, Sir," yelled the pilot over the raucous wind, while maneuvering the transport to fly between two tall trees in close proximity of one another.

He pulled back on the U-shaped steering wheel when he came to what appeared to be the side of a low mountain, and began flying upwards, parallel to its surface wall. As he scaled the mountain's side, his long purplish blue skin toned fingers danced rapidly over the transport's control panel, it's oddly shaped buttons lighting up in a sequence of different colors. Shortly afterwards, the control panel's buttons lit up on their own accord, in a slightly different color sequence. As if in response to, the pilot repeated the strange sequence of colors across his control panel and immediately afterwards, a low rumble could be heard.

Directly ahead of the transport, a small section of the mountain began to slide to the right, revealing an upward slanted runway with a yellow dotted laser beam of light coloring the center of its surface. The pilot pulled the steering wheel further back towards his body, momentarily gaining speed, before plunging swiftly into the opening in the mountain, which quickly closed after the transport crossed its threshold. Nearing the top of the runway, the pilot pushed the steering wheel forward, slowing the transport's acceleration as the runway momentarily became a steep downward slant, before leveling out into a flat surface. Finally, the pilot flew to what appeared to be a dead end, bringing the transport to a complete stop.

Hovering just inches above the floor, the pilot lowered the transport onto the surface, cutting off the engines. Then, pressed the palm of his right hand flat upon a green tinted rectangular shaped crystal. Suddenly, a low whine resounds, as the floor beneath the transport begins a rapid descent. Over head, two steel doors quickly slide closed, concealing the opening in the floor with a low hissing sound. Seconds later, the descending floor slows, its surface momentarily spinning slowly to the right before coming to a complete stop.

"This way," the pilot announced, glancing nervously at one of his passengers while grabbing a small brown leather tote bag from under his seat, just before hoping out of the transport. He watched his passengers anxiously as they exited the transport, then turned around, leading them towards a lift.

**--------------------**

(Master Behza)

(Yes Young Zantesh)

(I do not think that he likes me very much)

Master Behza, Jedi Knight and current mentor to Jedi trainee Zantesh Loxniyah, allowed a small smirk to grace his face momentarily, before responding to his young padawan's statement. (Young Zantesh, he has never met you before. How is it that he can pass judgment on you, before ever meeting you?)

(I do not know, Master Behza. But I can sense his uneasiness towards me.)

(You are the first, and only one of your people to have been chosen by the Jedi council to receive training. From what I understand, that position is one of the highest honor amongst your people. Could not what you are sensing, be his nervousness at being in the presence of one with such honor.)

**--------------------**

Zantesh focused his attention on the young pilot standing opposite him on the lift. He gathered that the young man was probably about three or four years his senior. Sweaty hands, steadily clenching and unclenching the brown leather tote bag, came to his observation. He watched, as the pilot continuously shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, as if anxiously awaiting something. He raised his gaze to the man's purplish blue skin toned face, keeping it steady while the man nervously glanced his way, before darting his eyes around the small lift. Stepping closer to the young pilot, Zantesh bowed respectfully in his peoples cultural greeting, "I am Zantesh, second born of the Loxniyah house." 

The young man seemed to almost burst out of his skin with excitement, quickly returning the native greeting before launching into a steady stream of excited babble about how honored he was to meet the first chosen of their race to train towards becoming a Jedi Knight. Then, he went into a tirade of questions, shooting them off immediately one after the other. Everything from "what's it like training with the Jedi's" to "have you been in battle yet" to "will you accompany me on a test flight and teach me some new skills."

**--------------------**

Master Behza smiled broadly, witnessing the discomfort of his young padawan. (It would appear, that I was correct Young Zantesh.)

(Yes, it would appear so.) Zantesh paused momentarily to answer a question before continuing. (Master?)

(Yes)

(Would the council be angered, if I used the force to temporarily quiet him)

**--------------------**

Master Behza laughed out loud just as the lift came to a complete stop, the doors opening to reveal a large spacious control room. A tall purplish blue skin toned man in a long dark green garb approached the lift as the three occupancies exited. He bowed slightly as he greeted them, "It is an honor, Master Behza and Young Master Zantesh."

"General Verdan," Master Behza responded, both he and Zantesh bowing in return. "The Jedi council sent us as soon as we received word. Please," motioning for Verdan to lead them down a ramp, "tell us how you have managed to reach such an accomplishment."

Verdan motioned for the pilot, whom was currently staring at Zantesh, awe struck, to take his leave. He then led his two companions over to a large rectangular table where a virtual image of a small two man Fighter slowly turned, displaying schematics. "With the information the Jedi council was able to send us," General Verdan began. "My people where able to construct a Fighter that utilizes a Jedi's mental capabilities."

The screen turned slightly to the right, revealing the inside of the Fighter's cockpit. "As you can see here," General Verdan continued, pointing towards the virtual image. "Three specially made small devices are placed on the Fighter's navigation systems, weapons control, and force shields. Here," pointing towards a second virtual screen showing the image of a helmet with schematics being displayed. "Within the pilots helmet are two short magnetic cords that should be attached directly to the pilots temples like so." The virtual image of the helmet changes to an image of a mans head with the helmet on, two thin cords attached to his temples. "The cords are designed to relay whatever the Jedi pilot thinks regarding navigation, weaponry, or shielding to the small devices attached to the control panel, here," motioning towards the first virtual image of the Fighter's cockpit.

**--------------------**

"These are functions that any Fighter pilot can perform manually," Zantesh announced, intently studying the virtual images. "I do not see what this new device can do for a Fighter pilot that is Jedi."

"A Jedi's mental capabilities far exceed those of a normal being, Young Master Zantesh," Verdan responded, walking over to a panel on the far left wall and typing in a series of numbers and letters. The large rectangular table shifted slightly to the left, displaying two different virtual images. Both with Fighters and timers at the bottom of each screen set at 00:00 seconds. He pressed the palm of his right hand flat upon a yellow tinted triangle shaped crystal, and the virtual images moved as one, engaging in a virtual battle against enemy Fighters. Shortly after both simulations ceased, Verdan waved his hand towards the bottom of the virtual screens. "As you can see, here."

Master Behza and Zantesh studied each screens timer. The one on the left showed 05:29 seconds, while the one on the right showed 02:42 seconds.

"The screen on the right represents the modified Fighter," Verdan said, a smug look on his purplish blue face as he witnessed the stunned expressions from the Jedi Knight, and his trainee.

"You've cut our counter attack time down by almost three seconds," Zantesh stated, the virtual images illuminating his young purplish blue skin toned face.

"Three seconds is not much time I know," Verdan stated, apologetically.

"But its plenty of time when engaging in battle," Master Behza responded, still looking a bit stunned. "This makes our response time three seconds faster then the enemies when under attack."

"Unfortunately," Verdan continued, motioning for them to follow him over to a large window overlooking a spacious area containing four Fighters. "We've only been successful when engaging in defensive measures. We have not been as successful, when engaging offensively." He turned, lowering his gaze to his two companions. "That is why we have asked for your assistance. We can not base our results on simulations any longer. It is time, to place the Fighters in actual battle with a Jedi pilot. We will monitor and gather valuable information from this room. Then and only then, can we begin to work towards modifications for an offensive attack."

**--------------------**

Zantesh nodded his head in agreement, opening his mouth to accept such a task when he was interrupted...

"I would be honored to test the new Fighter, General Verdan," Behza announced, bowing slightly.

"Master?"

(An excellent pilot you may be Young Zantesh, but this task calls for someone with a little more experience)

Zantesh studied his Master's face worriedly. (But Master...)

(Contact the Council and inform them of these proceedings. I'm sure Master Yoda will be pleased of your report) Behza said telepathically, knowing that his young padawan regarded Master Yoda as a father figure. In fact, the young man seemed to go out of his way to please the tiny Jedi Master.

Seeing that his Master was not going to change his mind, Zantesh lowered his gaze, studying the floor. (Yes Master)

**--------------------**

"Then let us begin," Verdan stated enthusiastically, grabbing a hold of Master Behza's arm and dragging him towards the lift leading to the Fighters, oblivious to the mental conversation that had just occurred.

Zantesh watched them go, his young faced marred with a worried frown. He knew that his Master was one of the Jedi's best pilots, only second to Master QuiGon, and that if anything happened, he would be able to handle it. But within the force, he could sense a slight uneasiness. And he was certain that Master Behza sensed it as well, which is probably why he insisted on being the test pilot. (Be careful Master Behza)

(I will Young Zantesh)

**--------------------**

Twenty minutes later, after Master Behza received a crash course in flying the modified Fighter; picking three volunteer pilots to fly the regular Fighters; and Zantesh contacted the Jedi council, well, Master Yoda, and informed him of what was going on, along with a transmission of the information his people gathered so far in the simulations, the testing was ready to begin. Zantesh stood between General Verdan, who was giving out instructions, and the pilot who escorted him and Master Behza earlier and just happened to re-enter the control room unnoticed, so he could watch the demonstration. In front of them, was a large screen displaying a virtual image of space and the four Fighters exiting the planets atmosphere.

Verdan glanced momentarily at the running schematics on the side of the large screen, before nodding his head. "We are ready to begin a test run, engage."

The images on the virtual screen began moving, rapidly. Maneuvering in several twists and turns, picking up speed and slowing down as they flew in attack formation. A red dot on one of the virtual Fighters indicated the one Behza was flying in. Zantesh watched intently, as the fighter flew swiftly, slightly faster then the regular Fighters while performing several well known maneuvers. He smiled slightly, sensing his Master's enjoyment of flying such a Fighter.

Verdan glanced at the schematics once again before speaking, "Disengage."

The virtual images on the screen slowed there pace and began flying in a triangle formation. "Is everything all right, Master Behza?" Verdan asked, giving his people time to finish gathering information before the next test run.

A slightly distorted computerized amused voice answered, "You mean, other than my eagerness to go another round, General."

General Verdan let a smile grace his face while noticing a technician indicate that they were just about ready for another test run. "They say patience is a virtue, Master Behza."

"That is correct, General Verdan, but too much patience can be a hindrance. Especially to young men like us."

"Yes indeed," General Verdan responded, laughing out loud. He glanced at the schematics once again before announcing, "We are ready to begin counter attack test run, engage."

Like before, the virtual images began moving rapidly, performing twists and turns. Only this time, small blue flashes, indicating simulated weapons fire from the regular Fighters as they attacked, littered the screen. Everyone stood, awe struck, as the modified Fighter Behza was flying with precision, out maneuvered the other Fighters with near unbelievable speed. In just under one minute, he'd taken out two of the three Fighters. The third would prove to be a little more challenging, but after a few more seconds filled with acrobatic like flying, Behza emerged the victor.

The control room erupted in cheers of excitement as they looked at the timer on the virtual screen, technicians rushing to finish gathering information.

"It would appear that we were incorrect, Master Behza," Verdan stated, looking at the timer.

"How so," a slightly out of breath computerized voice queried.

**--------------------**

Zantesh noticed the fatigue in his master's voice and telepathically, reached out worriedly (Master?)

(I am fine Young Zantesh) he replied wearily. (I believe that I may have over exerted myself in my excitement. Perhaps a long nap once I return)

**--------------------**

"It would seem," General Verdan continued, unaware of the telepathic exchange going on. "That we were able to cut the counter attack time by nearly four seconds, as opposed to our previous results."

The slight smile gracing his face at the proclamation was slowly replaced with a look of concern, when he noticed the virtual image of Behza's Fighter re-entering the atmosphere on a collision course with one of the other Fighters, which was already in the planet's atmosphere and it's pilot would not be able to maneuver until exiting the ozone. He could hear the other Fighter pilots attempting to contact Behza, trying to get him to pull up and change course before entering. Receiving only silence in return, Verdan began relaying orders to attempt to find out what was going on, and if possible, what could they do to prevent what was about to happen.

**--------------------**

Zantesh was in a full scale panic. While communicating telepathically with Behza, that uneasiness he'd felt earlier was now a full blown disturbance in the force. He called out to his Master in warning, panicking more when he could not reach him.

The disturbance rippled throughout his body, causing him to stagger backwards, collapsing. So caught up in what he could only describe as being ripped apart from the inside out, he didn't notice that he was being held up by the pilot who escorted them earlier. He didn't notice the chaos going on around him, as everyone desperately tried to stop a collision.

The disturbance in the force seemed to grow, as if something large in size was attempting to push its way through. Suddenly, in his minds eye, he could see the planet Balotan below, as he hovered in space. His mental eyes anxiously roamed his surroundings, and instead of seeing the four Fighters, he saw a huge, never before seen, golden vessel in the shape of a pyramid.

He watched, stunned, as it exploded in a glory of bright yellow and white light. A wave from the explosion rushed toward him, engulfing his mental body, causing excruciating pain. In agony, he cried out, feeling himself rapidly falling back through the atmosphere.

Just before he hit the ground, he startled awake, looking around wide eyed at the chaos around him, with General Verdan frantically barking orders. He pushed himself away from the pilot supporting him, just in time to see Behza's Fighter collide with the other Fighter, exploding in a red and white fiery scene on contact. A bright blinding flash of white light immediately followed, as a second, much larger explosion occurred.

"What was that?" General Verdan asked no one in particular, stunned as he watched several pieces of debris from the strange explosion hurling back down towards the planets surface.

The stunned quiet that descended over the control room was shattered by a loud agonizing cry of denial that took Zantesh several minutes to realize that the cry erupted from him.

**--------------------**

To say that the being was angry, would be an understatement. He was pissed, extremely pissed. He was pissed at himself for allowing the Tau'ri to cause as much damage as they had. He was pissed at himself for allowing his curiosity and arrogance to cloud his judgment on the proper way to regain his peoples loyal trust.

He should have known that the ungrateful Tau'ri he'd resurrected was going to defy him. He also knew, it was that defiance he sensed that ushered him to save the Tau'ri's life. But now, as he witnesses everything he had worked so hard to accomplish be destroyed by the Tau'ri and his people, he regrets not following his first mind to kill them immediately.

At the sound of the transport rings activating, he turns his head, hoping that it is his first prime returning with good news. Slowly, he moves towards it, only to stop when he notices a small device. 'The Tau'ri have defeated me so easily,' he thinks, stunned slightly. In a howl of rage, he lets go of his human form while watching the timer on the Tau'ri's device...

...03

...02

...01

...00

A blinding blaze of bright white light filled his vision as he felt his ship violently lurch, throwing him to the floor and knocking him unconscious just before it exploded.

**--------------------**

Five transports raced through the forest heading southward. Each with three to four passengers mixed with humanoids and androids all carrying medical supplies and rescue gear.

"Young Master Zantesh," General Verdan called out, the wind whipping violently through his hair. "Can you determine who is alive?"

Zantesh shook his head sadly, yelling his response over the raucous sounding wind, "I can not General. I can only sense, that there is a life force. It is extremely weak and getting weaker by the second."

General Verdan nodded his head in understanding and turned to the young man piloting the transport, relaying the coordinates being transmitted from the two remaining demonstrating Fighters.

Zantesh closed his eyes, attempting for the however many number of times, to reach his master. Again, he was unsuccessful. Wiping away a single tear, he hoped that the life he was sensing was that of Master Behza.

**--------------------**

Pain, excruciating pain, rippled through his body. The smell of freshly burned flesh overwhelmed his senses. Coughing painfully, as smoke filled his lungs, he made an attempt to move his legs and realized that he couldn't. Something seemed to be holding them in place. He made an attempt to move his arms, only to choke out a cry of pain as the broken bones in his left arm rubbed painfully together.

He cracked open a painfully bruised eye, receiving blurred images of what appeared to be shapes of trees. Feeling nauseated, he slammed his eye shut and began an unsuccessful attempt to remember what had happened. He also tried to remember where and who he was, but gave up as the pain racking his body overwhelmed his ability to think.

Soon, he began to experience a strong urge to do something that he knows will save his life, but too dazed at the moment to figure out what exactly it is he must do. So strong is the urge, that he doesn't notice when a gentle hand touches his shoulder. He doesn't hear the voice call out loudly in some strange language and then speak once again to him gently.

Cracking open a bruised eye, a blurry purplish blue face came into view. He could feel himself opening his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He watched, as if looking through another's eyes, the blurry face lean closer. Before he could comprehend what was happening, his right hand shot up with lightening speed, grabbing the face by the back of its neck. With strength he didn't know he possessed in his current state, he pulled the blurry image of the face forward, crushing their lips together. He could feel the body struggling as he entered through its mouth, settling into place on instinct alone. Now that he was safe, it was time to heal.

**--------------------**

Eyes glowed briefly before a head shake, as if recovering from a dizzy spell. The feeling of something wet running down the side of a chin was instantly wiped away on a sleeve by instinct. Eyes gazed down at an extremely burned corpse, partially buried under debris as approaching footsteps resounded.

"Young Master Zantesh," a voice called out. "Is it Master Behza?"

Zantesh turned a sad gaze onto his tall brethren hovering above him. He shook his head no, while gaining his feet.

"Then," a second voice spoke up. "It must be the test pilot."

Zantesh lowered his gaze to the wreckage before him. "I do not understand what has happened, but some of this wreckage is not that of our Fighters."

"That strange explosion," the tall man thoughtfully said. "Could it have been an enemy attack?"

Zantesh nodded his head slightly in an uncertain agreement. He could easily believe that perhaps it was an enemy attack, but his feelings told him otherwise. He would have to ask General Verdan permission to gather the strange material so that it could be analyzed, then contact the Jedi council to report what has happened. Slowly, he turned around and began walking over towards his escort and General Verdan, never noticing the slight smear of blood on his robe's sleeve.

**-- The End --**

_last revised: July 2004_

* * *

**End Notes:** Yes! I've resurrected this fic. It only took me four years to do so. (hee-hee) Fortunately, the outlines, and first rough drafts were completed by hand (that's the old pen/pencil and paper) eons ago. I just have to go back, revise, edit, clean-up, type, etc. 

Don't know how long it's going to take for me to finally complete this thing, but one thing I can say at this point in time, is that it's now become my main focus. See, I'm making a serious attempt to cut down on the number of "unfinished" fics I have going at the same time. Therefore, for all of my "series/sequels" or rather "novel length" fics, I've decided to focus on each fic one at a time, until they are either completed, or until my muse decides to run away from me in a fit of insanity. ;)

Anyhoo, I hope this revised version was more to your liking, and please be so kind as to toss a review, or two, my way. Thanks a bunches!


	2. A New Era of Darkness

**GateWars: When Worlds Collide**

**Episode I**

**_SERIES SUMMARY_**  
A new enemy threat, A past long forgotten, A secret revealed, And the return of one thought dead, Brings together two worlds; One, in search of advanced technology and civilizations. And the other, in search of a world with freedom and peace.

**_Written by:_** Lonie  
**_Created:_** August 2000  
**_Archival:_** see the _Listings_ in my author's bio of website's who have permission to archive this story. (If you should happen upon this story anywhere else other than the sites listed here, please note that it was taken without my permission.)  
**_Rating:_** PG-13

**_Disclaimers:_** _Stargate Sg-1_ and it's characters, back story, dialog, and images are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, Showtime/Viacom, and The SciFi Channel. _Star Wars_ and the star wars universe (prequels and sequels), it's characters, back story, dialog, and images are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. I ask that you please respect the legal ownership rights of the companies involved. This story is for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money was earned nor distributed. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and stories are the property of the author. Unless otherwise stated, this story may not be posted else where without the personal consent or agreement of the author. I ask that you please respect and abide by my wishes. Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** **A New Era of Darkness**  
**Sequel/Series:** #2 in the GateWars series  
**Stargate Spoilers:** _Stargate_ the movie and Stargate Sg-1's _The Fifth Race_  
**Star Wars Spoilers:** _The Phantom Menace_, with references to _A New Hope_, _Empire Strikes Back_, and _Return of the Jedi_  
**Category:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe (AU), Angst, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, some Humor  
**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence

**Author Notes:** Alrighty then! (smile) Just a small note for those of you wondering. This chapter's focus deals heavily with the Star Wars universe. (winks) But never fear all you Gaters out there, your time to shine is coming fairly soon. Now, on with the show. Enjoy! (smile)

**Pronunciation Key**  
_(for original character names and places)_

Balotan --- bah' lah ten  
Basura --- bah' zoo rah  
Behza --- bay' zah  
Carmelia --- kar mee' lee ah  
Cerus --- see' ress  
Galosian --- gah lo' shunn  
Jadhinas --- jah hee' ness  
Jari --- jah' ree  
Lenariam --- leh nar' ee' em  
Ryza --- rye' zah  
Verdan --- veer' dunn  
Vernisian --- veer nee' shunn  
Zantesh --- zaan' teh shh  
Xavier --- zay' vee air

**Denotes Key**

'blah' --- personal/inner thoughts  
(blah) --- telepathic speaking  
-blah- --- emphasizing word/phrase

* * *

_Present Day..._

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat with his eyes closed in a small secluded room filled with candles. His legs folded Indian-style with his hands resting on his knees, palms facing upward. He exhaled a heavy sigh, while slightly shifting his position and straightening his back. He managed, for a few short seconds, to sit completely still before sighing heavily again and rolling his shoulders backwards in an attempt to ease the tension in his lower neck, shoulders, and upper back muscles. Sensing a familiar presence enter the room, he let out a groan of frustration while opening his eyes.

"You must first clear your mind, young Obi-Wan," QuiGon said, leaning casually against the door with his arms folded, resting across his upper abdomen.

Obi-Wan uncrossed his legs and gained his feet, "I know, Master QuiGon." Sighing in defeat, he waved his left hand, using the Force to extinguish the flickering flames of the candles. Focusing his gaze on no particular spot on the wall, he folded his arms across his upper abdomen, unconsciously mimicking his Master.

QuiGon studied his padawan for a few seconds before speaking, "You are worried."

Unfolding his arms so they could rest limply at his sides, Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to QuiGon, "I feel a great uneasiness about this mission, Master."

QuiGon nodded his head in agreement while responding, "Yes." In fact, he'd felt uneasy for the past four years. Ever since that night, when something ripped through the Force, bringing him and every other Jedi to their knees in agony.

**--------------------**

While he and Obi-Wan were fighting whatever it was causing so much pain, the Emperor's servants came into their temporary home on Ryza, where they were training young Anakin Skywalker, and took him from the bed he shared with his beloved princess, Amadila. Shortly afterwards, Master Behza and his young apprentice, Zantesh, disappeared.

It was first believed, the Empire had managed to develop a new form of weaponry that rendered the Jedi helpless, just long enough for an attack. Also, it was believed that both Master Behza and Zantesh were abducted by the Empire, like young Anakin Skywalker. However, further investigation revealed that a strange phenomenon that occurred over the planet Balotan, in the Vernisian Galaxy, was the true cause. It also revealed, the unfortunate fate of Jedi Master Behza, who's lost presence should have been sensed by his Jedi brethren at the moment of his death, but was not due to the Balotan phenomenon, as it was soon referred.

Because of Master Behza's death, it was assumed that Zantesh went into temporary hiding to mourn. A common action taken among the Jedi when either a Master or his apprentice dies, leaving the other extremely devastated because of the long term mental and emotional bond that they share. The Jedi soon learned, however, that they were, yet again, mistaken in their assumptions.

Exactly three years to date from the Balotan phenomenon, Zantesh re-emerged with the destruction of the planet Balotan and an android army of millions. Balotan's destroyer, a ship the size of a small moon shaped in a pyramid and trimmed in gold.

**--------------------**

Turning his attention back to his padawan, QuiGon continued, "I have sensed it as well."

"I fear, that we are walking into a trap. One well laid by the Emperor," Obi-Wan stated, staring unfocusedly at the wall. His thoughts pondering the information they received on Zantesh and his soon to be possible alliance with the Empire. Information that came a little too easily for his liking.

"Perhaps," QuiGon agreed, reading his padawan's thoughts. "Even so," he continued. "Zantesh has accepted the Council's request of negotiating an alliance with us. We must hope and pray, that we are successful in our task." QuiGon turned and exited the room as quietly as he'd entered it.

Obi-Wan continued to stare unfocusedly at the wall, thinking. 'Master QuiGon, you still hold on to the belief that young Zantesh is just grieving his Master's death and is consumed by his anger and sense of loss.'

(I believe...) QuiGon stated telepathically, startling Obi-Wan, who'd forgotten to shield his thoughts. (...that Zantesh has not accepted Master Behza's death. Zantesh's father died shortly after his birth. Master Behza, in Zantesh's eyes, became that father that he never had a chance to know. I believe, that once Zantesh deals with the death of Master Behza, that he will again be the Zantesh that we once knew.)

Obi-Wan didn't respond. There was no need to. He could clearly sense the deep sorrow from his Master.

He also knew, that the sorrow QuiGon felt was not only for Zantesh, but for the loss of young Anakin Skywalker as well.

He knew in his heart, that his master will do everything within his power, to prevent losing Zantesh to the Dark Side of the Force, like young Anakin. Regardless of whether the young former Jedi trainee has either completely destroyed or conquered numerous worlds since his re-emergence.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Obi-Wan moved toward the eastern wall of his room and pressed a small, barely noticeable, indentation in the walls surface. A hidden compartment revealed itself as a thick long flat slab emerged from the wall. Laying upon it on his back, Obi-Wan crossed his legs at the ankles and entangled his fingers, resting them upon his stomach. Then, closed his eyes in an attempt to get some much needed rest. For tomorrow morning, they would arrive at the planet known as Jadhinas. The purpose, to sway the young former Jedi trainee, Zantesh, back to the Good Side.

**--------------------**

A steel door quickly closed behind a droid with a long pointy head holding a laser beam gun. "All preparations have been completed, my Lord," it announced in a computerized, scruffy sounding, voice.

Brightly glowing eyes preceded a male Goa'uld voice as it answered, "Excellent, General. Inform your troops, that no action is to be taken until I order it so."

"Understood, my Lord."

"Dismissed."

After the sound of doors hissing closed, a purplish blue heavily scarred finger pressed a large ruby red round crystal on a golden wrist band. The sound of a low whine resounds as a golden wall begins to slide open, revealing a secret room cast in semi darkness. Light spilling in, cast an eerie glow on a large circular device standing in the newly revealed rooms center.

Eyes glowed briefly, as festering rage became the dominate emotion. "Soon, the Tau'ri will pay for defying a God," hissed a voice angrily, thoughts of defeat by inferior beings racing rampantly in his mind. However, a moment later, the rage filled face was replaced with a triumphant sinister smile. "But if not for your treachery, I would not have discovered the Jedi," he stated thoughtfully.

**--------------------**

Four years prior, after a full recovery, Ra awoke to find that he was alive and inhabiting a new host. Considering the last thing he remembered was the Tau'ri's device blinking two zeros, and at the time, had no memory of how he arrived to this new world and in the process, obtained a new host, he decided to sit back and gather as much information as he could.

He soon discovered, that his host maintained certain abilities. Abilities that would aid him once he re-established his status amongst the System Lords. Slowly, a plan began to form.

Using the weakened mental and emotional state that his host appeared to be in, which he later learned the reason being the death of his host's Jedi Master, he began to act as an inner voice, a whispering consciousness, telling his host what to do. It wasn't long, however, till he'd gained complete control over his host. Soon, utilizing the technology of the planet Balotan, along with his host's ability to control minds, Ra was able to -persuade- General Verdan and his people to reconstruct his ship.

While the ship was being re-built deep underground, Ra spent his time practicing his ever strengthening control over his host's Jedi abilities. He'd found a sick pleasure, while he self trained, in flipping through the virtual surveillance screens in the control room and picking some unsuspecting sole to practice controlling their minds. He amused himself by having them do random, often times life threatening, tasks.

On one particular day, however, he'd happened across a fierce battle on the planet's surface, a fair distance from the underground base, involving the Balotans and, what he learned from his host, to be the Empire's army of droids. Upon first sight of the droids, and their battle skills, Ra tapped into his host's Jedi abilities to -persuade- one of the fighting, but injured, Balotans to collect one of the damaged droids and bring it back to the base.

It wasn't long, before Ra -persuaded- General Verdan and his people to study, then mass re-produce the droids. Each programmed to serve and obey only him, Ra.

**--------------------**

Plan in motion, a completed new ship combining naquada based technology and that of Balotan's, and a nearly completed full army of droids, he began to send out scouts. What was the use of exacting revenge on the Tau'ri if he had no means of getting to their home world. Sure his ship could take him, but that's only if he knew exactly where he was in the universe to plot a course.

Unfortunately, he had no such knowledge. Even the information he gathered from his host was not enough. So, he set about finding a Stargate.

The Goa'uld might not have the knowledge, but knowing that the Asgaard traveled to numerous places that are, to this day, still unknown to his race, he could assume that they may have traveled here. However, he began to grow impatient in his search, and three years to the exact day he was defeated by the Tau'ri, Ra, still inhabiting Zantesh's body, lifted off in his newly reconstructed ship, with his army of droids, and destroyed the planet Balotan.

From there, his rage of possibly never being able to return to the parts of the universe he was familiar with, consumed him. And later, became the catalyst for his reign of destruction, conquering only the worlds that he discovered housed the element naquada.

While on one such world, natives launched an aerial attack while he had his ships sky light open in order to enjoy the planet's nightly view. Ra emerged victorious, but contracted several wounds that left his host's body heavily scarred. He knew, that his time was running out. He needed to find a way back to the parts of the universe he knew very soon. For he knew, that the next attack could very well kill him, and with no sarcophagus to resurrect him...

A new plan was soon developed.

**--------------------**

Not long after his brush with death, Ra received word that the Emperor wanted to negotiate an alliance. Being the arrogant Goa'uld that he is, he laughed it off, pretending to have never received the invitation. He knew, that soon, word of the Emperor's offer would spread to the Jedi council. He also knew, that the Jedi would do everything in their power to prevent such an alliance and that they would send their best negotiators to discuss an alliance for their own gains.

Using the knowledge of his current host, he knew that the negotiators would be Jedi by the names of QuiGon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If he could not have a sarcophagus to heal lethal wounds, then he would have a new host. And one such host, was the young Kenobi.

As he awaited what he was positive was going to transpire, he learned that his earlier assumption would prove to be correct, when he received word that a Stargate rested at the bottom of a large body of water on a planet called Jadhinas. While in route, he made sure to leave a trail for his current destination so that the Jedi could contact him.

At the exact moment he landed on Jadhinas, he learned that his second assumption was correct as well. Before engaging in the task of recovering the Stargate, Ra sent word to the Jedi council, accepting their invitation for negotiations.

Ra knew, that even though he would soon have a Stargate within his possession, he would still need a new host. He knew that none of the addresses he was familiar with would work, for the unknown Gate-network in this area would fail to establish a proper wormhole because the distance was too great. That particular knowledge was only known by the Asgaards. With this in mind, he knew that it was going to take time for him to find working addresses and out of those, an address that would lead to a part of the universe he was familiar with.

**--------------------**

Turning his attention back to the Gate in front of him. Ra let the small smile broaden on his host's heavily scarred purplish blue face. Even though things seemed a bit grim, he was almost giddy at the thought of his soon to be new host. He'd learned, that this Obi-Wan Kenobi's abilities were far more advanced than that of his current host, Zantesh.

He figured, after he'd acquired his new host, that while he worked to establish a stable wormhole, he would master Kenobi's Jedi abilities to be used, along with his army of droids, to aid him as he re-established himself amongst the System Lords.

He was almost saddened, knowing that no other's of his race existed here, where ever here was. For if they had, knowing how territorially conscious his race was, they would've made themselves known to him the moment he'd arrived. With his new Jaffa-droids, as he affectionately referred to them, and his soon to be new host's Jedi abilities, he was quite eager for a battle against a rival of his race. For there was no doubt in his mind, he would come out the victor.

With a final glance at the Stargate, Ra turned on his heel and exited the room, heading towards his quarters. He, as well as his host's body, would have to be well rested for tomorrows events.

**--------------------**

QuiGon lay staring thoughtfully at the wall in his quarters. In less than an hour, they would be arriving at the planet Jadhinas and meeting with young Zantesh. Unconsciously, he began to nibble on his lower lip. A child hood habit he once had when he felt that the Force was slightly off somehow. It was usually a warning, that something bad was about to happen.

Back then, it was him falling out of trees, or a training session gone wrong involving Master Yoda and whatever it was he attempted to levitate. This time, however, he was at a complete loss.

He already knew that they could quite possibly be walking into a trap and is prepared for that, but he can't help feeling that there's something else. Something important that is being over looked.

Gracefully, he sat up and ran his fingers through his unbound hair. He pondered on all the information they'd received about the young former Jedi trainee, Zantesh, and his activities. QuiGon furrowed his brow as he thought, 'Something about that ships technology seems familiar.' A beeping noise brought him out his reverie.

"Yes?"

"We will be arriving at Jadhinas in fifteen minutes," the pilot announced, whose virtual image projected from the western wall.

"Thank you," QuiGon said, gaining his feet as the image blinked off. All further thoughts on the subject would have to be postponed. For presently, he had to prepare for the worst.

**--------------------**

A hooded figure in a long black robe sat patiently in a high chair, intently viewing a virtual image of a young man wielding a red colored light saber. 'His skills are developing nicely,' he thought, watching the young man strike down another one of his servants. (Yes, my young apprentice. Let your -anger- guide you. Let it make you even -more- powerful) he said telepathically, watching, seemingly satisfied, as the young man gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement, while ruthlessly striking down another servant.

'Yes, his skills are developing nicely indeed,' he thought, ending the virtual image with a slight wave of his right hand. 'Yet, it is still too soon,' he continued thinking, slumping against the back of the chair. "He is not yet ready," he said aloud, softly. Two long beeps interrupted his thoughts.

With a wave of his hand, the virtual screen reappeared with the image of a green man with white hair. "My Lord," the man announced, slightly inclining his head. "We are now entering the Galosian Galaxy and will be arriving at the planet Jadhinas within the hour."

"And what of the Jedi?" the robed figured asked, slightly annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted.

"Th... Th... They should be entering the atmosphere as we speak, my Lord," the man nervously responded, detecting the mood his lord was in. The last person, who'd happened to be his predecessor, met with an unfortunate death the last time the Emperor sounded like this.

"Excellent," the Emperor intoned with a hiss. Without anything further said, he waved his hand, ending the virtual image.

Slowly, the Emperor gained his feet and made his way over to a window. He watched planets, and their moons, quickly pass by as his ship traveled. 'I had foreseen Skywalker as my new apprentice,' he thought. "Yet, he is not ready. Still, he prefers the name Skywalker to that of Darth Vader. Could I have been mistaken?" he said aloud, thoughts of the young former Jedi trainee, Zantesh, and his destructive activities entered his mind. 'He becomes more powerful with each passing day,' he thought, closing his eyes and replaying the destruction of countless worlds in his minds eye.

The Emperor knew for a fact, that if the young former Jedi trainee continued on his present path, his power would soon surpass his own. A fact that he is eager to embrace, if the young Zantesh was under his control. This reason, and this reason alone, is why he is personally journeying to the planet Jadhinas.

Gradually, his thoughts turned to ponder what the young Zantesh was up to, especially, knowing the trail that the young former Jedi trainee left concerning his whereabouts was deliberate. Sighing softly, he said, "It is of no matter." Turning away from the window and gracefully gliding back to his seat, he thought, 'If the young Zantesh refuses to join me, then, he will be eliminated.'

With a wave of his hand, a virtual image reappeared with three people swinging red, green, and yellow colored light sabers. "And in time," he whispered aloud. "Young Skywalker shall become Darth Vader, for your journey to the Dark Side is nearing completion, my new apprentice."

**--------------------**

Ra stood in his ships docking bay, surrounded by several armed droids as a small cargo ship landed. He could sense four Jedi and assumed that there where several droids on board as well. Patiently, he watched as the doors lowered open and four people descended.

With his host's memories, he immediately recognized Master QuiGon and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other two accompanying Jedi, however, where familiar, but his host could not quite place their names. Plastering a fake smile on his host's young scarred purplish blue face, in which he hoped passed for pleasantry, he greeted his guest with his host's native custom.

"There is no need for such formalities young Zantesh," QuiGon said, bowing in return with a pleasant smile on his face. To say that he was thrilled to see the young man alive and well was an understatement. He used his senses to attempt detecting anything out of the ordinary, and was satisfied to say that he was glad that he could not. 'That's a good sign,' he thought, shielding his inner musings from those around him.

As Zantesh and QuiGon began to speak briefly with one another, Obi-Wan let his gaze dart around the docking bay. His trained eyes quickly noted the different and strange material that the ship was made of. 'So, the reports were true.'

(In deed they were, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi) Ra answered telepathically, he and QuiGon turning to gaze amusedly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cursed himself for forgetting to shield his thoughts, yet again. Briefly throwing an apologetic look to QuiGon, he turned his gaze to Zantesh, "I have never seen such material as this," he stated, waving his hand to indicate the entire docking bay's interior walls. "Please tell us what it is and how you came about it."

Ra let a small smirk grace Zantesh's face, one that QuiGon found frightening for some reason. 'Perhaps it is because of the scars,' he thought, being sure to shield his thoughts. He turned his gaze back to the strange material of the ships hull. 'It is no mistake, I have seen this material somewhere before,' he thought, trying his best to remember.

"In due time Master Obi-Wan," Ra answered, locking gazes with Obi-Wan, briefly, before turning to leave the docking bay. Motioning for them to follow, he continued, "We have more important matters to discuss at the moment, would not you agree."

As he briefly locked eyes with Zantesh, a small shiver ran down Obi-Wan's spine. 'What? Is that hunger in his eyes?' he asked himself, shielding his thoughts. Unconsciously, he took a step back once Zantesh broke the gaze. 'I must be mistaken,' he thought, nervously watching the young man turn around and walk away. He turned an unnerved eye towards QuiGon and was rewarded with a nod, indicating that he, too, had seen the look. (Master?)

(Yes, Obi-Wan) QuiGon answered telepathically, being sure to shield his thoughts from Zantesh. (But, now is not the time to discuss this. We must put all of our effort towards swaying Zantesh back to the Good Side, before it is too late.) Turning around to face the other two Jedi's, "Only Obi-Wan and myself will accompany Zantesh, you are to remain with the ship." After receiving nods of acknowledgement, he quickly followed Zantesh, with Obi-Wan not far behind.

**--------------------**

A virtual image came to life with a wave of a hand, "My Lord," announced an image of a man dressed in all black from a Fighter's cockpit. "We are now entering firing range. We will commence attack at your command."

"Good," the Emperor said, a hint of excitement coloring his tone. "Wait until the ground troops are in position and begin your attack."

"Yes, my Lord," the image answered, just before his virtual image vanished.

The Emperor leaned back in his seat and patiently waited. "You will become my servant, or die," he stated aloud, thoughts of his soon to be first meeting with the young Zantesh entering his mind.

**--------------------**

Ra continued to talk, what he considered to be, nonsense with QuiGon, while the majority of his attention was drawn to Obi-Wan. 'A fine host he shall make,' he thought to himself, his eyes roaming appreciatively over the flawless young tanned face.

He could feel his patience slowly slipping away with every passing second. 'I must wait,' he thought, fingering the round ruby red crystal button on his golden wrist band. 'Everything must go according to plan,' he continued, boring his eyes into that of Obi-Wan's.

He fought to hold back a triumphant smirk as he watched the young man quickly break eye contact and look elsewhere. He could tell, he was making the young Jedi nervous, something all Goa'uld thrived on when dealing with other races. He could also sense, that Obi-Wan was shielding his feelings, but one need not be able to sense them, when one's actions spoke volumes. Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to QuiGon and continued with his charade.

**--------------------**

QuiGon felt like he was babbling. No, he knew that he was babbling. He could sense that he didn't have Zantesh's complete attention. The young man seemed to be extremely interested in his young apprentice. He could see the gleam in the young former Jedi trainee's eyes every time they shifted in Obi-Wan's direction.

'What are you planning, young Zantesh,' QuiGon thought, using his senses to see if he could detect anything while Zantesh's attention was, yet again, consumed by Obi-Wan's presence. 'Nothing,' he thought, continuing with his verbal babble. He surmised, that Zantesh must be shielding his feelings, the same as they.

Gradually, his attention was drawn to the walls around them. As he pondered on the strange material before him, that uneasiness he'd felt in the Force just before their arrival, began to re-emerge. His eyes narrowed when his gaze fell on a far wall. 'That wall,' he thought, noticing that it was slightly different from the others.

Like the rest, it was trimmed in gold and covered with different types of never before seen designs. But, where the other walls were a mixture of the strange material and that of Balotan's, this one was purely that strange material. Not only that, but it seemed fairly new and in it's center, sat a design that was different from the rest.

'No,' he thought, continuing his pondering. It wasn't a design, more like a symbol of some sort. Suddenly, QuiGon felt something tug at the edge of his mind. Like a long forgotten memory attempting to re-emerge. His gaze became intent, and roamed over the strange symbol, a strong feeling of déjàvu washing over him.

**--------------------**

Obi-Wan fought hard against his urges to fidget. He couldn't help, but feel on edge at the looks Zantesh kept throwing his way, while he and QuiGon negotiated. Obi-Wan could sense that the young Balotan seemed extremely eager about something. Something that he was certain he would not like, if he had those unnerving looks as anything to go by.

Turning his head to avoid another nerve racking gaze, he let his eyes fall on a far wall, momentarily, before observing the entire room. 'What is this strange material?' he asked himself, being certain to shield his thoughts. Again, his gaze fell on the far wall.

'That wall,' he thought, narrowing his eyes. (Master?) he began, making sure Zantesh couldn't hear. (The far wall) he stated, knowing that his Master would show no signs of their telepathic communication.

However, before anything else could be telepathically said, the ship gave a sudden hard jolt, throwing them out of their seats and onto the floor.

**--------------------**

"What was that?" Ra asked, slightly stunned as the doors swished opened, allowing several armed droids to come tumbling messily into the room.

The ship jolted again, this time, accompanied with a low deep rumble.

As if being struck by lightning, QuiGon, Obi-Wan, and Ra jack knifed into a sitting position, they'd sensed an enormous dark power. They all met each others gazes and simultaneously exclaimed, "the Emperor!"

**--------------------**

Smoke was everywhere. Small fires burned out of control all around. The sound of laser blasts echoed about. Droids and men in white colored armor battled desperately against one another. And in the center of all of this, stood a man, dressed in a long black hooded robe, waiting patiently.

"There are two Jedi in the docking bay," he hissed out to another group of men in white armor. "Dispose of them," he ordered.

A droid was blasted to smithereens directly in front of him. As black smoking and burning mechanical parts rained down on, what appeared to be, an invisible shield, the man, seemingly undisturbed, glided his way down the corridor littered with scattered pieces of burning droids and wounded or dead men, his long black robe fanning outward behind him, resembling large bat-like wings.

**--------------------**

Just as Obi-Wan gained his feet, a loud explosion rocked the outer corridor, scattering flaming pieces of droids about the room. Without hesitation, he whipped out his light saber, activating it just as a laser beam came careening in his direction. With quick reflexes, he arced his arms and intercepted the beam, letting it ricochet off of his light saber and strike a wall.

Not long afterwards, the room was flooded with white armored men.

**--------------------**

Ra swung his light saber and decapitated another enemy. 'How dare they,' he thought angrily, spinning around and swinging his light saber low and to the right, then sweeping upward to cut another enemy up the middle. He stepped backwards, flipping his light saber around to plunge it into the stomach of another enemy, before the body in front of him even registered that he was dead.

He spared a glance in Obi-Wan's direction and noticed that he was currently engaged with an overwhelming number of men, but holding his own. His full attention was brought back to his own battle, when a sharp burning sensation shot up his left arm. The smell of freshly burned flesh lingered as he chopped off the arm of a white armored man holding a laser beam gun.

'I must escape,' he thought, fighting his way in the direction of the far wall. He decapitated another man just before pressing the round ruby red crystal on his golden wrist band. Another searing pain shot up his right leg, causing him to cry out and stumble slightly. Using the Force, he propelled the remaining men around him into the air, scattering them about the room.

Hurriedly, he limped towards the far wall, slipping between a small gap that was gradually getting wider as the room behind the wall was slowly revealed. Quickly, he stumbled over to a small panel and began running shaking bloody fingers over different colored crystals at random, desperately hoping that it resulted in a working address.

**--------------------**

QuiGon sliced a man in half, then spun around with a spinning side kick, sending another man sliding across the floor. Dropping to one knee, he brought his light saber up over his head, just in time to let a laser beam ricochet off of it, sending it in the direction of another enemy, killing him instantly.

Ducking, he immediately went into a double backwards roll when he spotted three men running towards him from opposite directions. The sound of their armor clashing together resounded about as he sprang to his feet and de-armed another man aiming his laser beam gun at Obi-Wan's back. He spared a glance towards Obi-Wan, and noticed that his young apprentice was fairing well.

His attention was brought back to his immediate situation as he performed a face block to a punch coming towards his head with his right forearm, then sliced another enemy with his light saber in his left hand. Spotting more men coming towards him from opposite directions, QuiGon used the Force to levitate himself into the air, flip backwards above their heads, then land lightly on his feet. The sound of their clashing armor barely registering as he cleaved another enemy in half.

Suddenly, he and Obi-Wan were back to back, both desperately fighting what seemed a never ending stream of white armored men flooding into the room.

**--------------------**

A searing pain tore through Ra's back just as he'd slammed a bloodied hand down on the largest crystal on the panel. Collapsing to the ground on his uninjured knee, he gasped for air as a light blue watery explosion burst to life, taking several droids and enemy attackers with it when it retracted back into a large circular ring. 'Must find new host,' he thought, feeling his current host's life beginning to slip away.

**--------------------**

QuiGon felt something hurling towards him, and on instinct, slammed into Obi-Wan, sending them both crashing to the ground just seconds before something bright passed over their heads. Sensing that what ever the bright thing happened to be, was no longer above him, QuiGon raised his head and noted the battle continuing fiercely behind him. Zantesh's droids were slowly being pushed into the room were he and Obi-Wan were currently positioned in.

A low moan brought his attention back to his young apprentice, whom was knocked near Zantesh by the force of his impact. QuiGon immediately noted that the young man seemed to be okay, as he watched Obi-Wan struggle into a sitting position. He was about to re-gain his feet to continue battling when he registered the look on his apprentice's face.

The young man had his gaze locked on something with an unbelievable expression marring his face. Puzzled, QuiGon followed his apprentice's gaze and felt like a bolt of lightning traveled through is body. Suddenly, long forgotten memories sprang forth, causing him to stumble slightly. Seemingly at the speed of light, he relived a forgotten time in his life, within his minds eye. "Carmelia," he whispered softly, as one particular memory resurfaced.

Suddenly alert, his thoughts turned to the familiarity of the ship. Realization darning, he whipped his head around just in time to witness Zantesh's eyes glow brightly. He raised his light saber and began running, yelling out a warning to his unsuspecting young apprentice, Obi-Wan.

**--------------------**

Obi-Wan shook his head, slightly dazed as he jolted out of his stunned stupor at the sound of his name. His shocked gaze turned upwards to see QuiGon running towards him, light saber drawn and ready to strike. Catching movement in his peripheral vision, he cried out, startled, as Zantesh latched painfully to the back of his neck. He suddenly, as if out of nowhere, sensed another presence near him, and heard the sound of a loud high pitched squeal just before something slammed into his body, sending him rolling towards the strange circular device.

Ducking his head when a droid exploded near him, Obi-Wan lifted his gaze just in time to see a slime covered snake like creature catapult from within Zantesh's mouth and land on QuiGon's back. He called a warning out to his Master, just as the creature slightly raised its head, then plunged deep into the back of QuiGon's neck.

Scrambling to his feet, Obi-Wan rushed over to his Master, while Zantesh's body collapsed, barely alive, to the ground. Panicking, he turned QuiGon over, gathering his Master in his arms. He both sensed and felt, the uncontrollable violent tremors coursing through QuiGon's body.

**--------------------**

Pain, oh goodness, the pain. He could feel something bombarding him from within, struggling to force his consciousness into a small corner of his mind.

(You are weak, Jedi Knight) the voice said, continuing to force its presence to the forefront of QuiGon's mind.

(I will not... let you... win) he mentally gasped, desperately struggling to maintain control.

(You, Jedi Knight, have all ready lost)

QuiGon knew that it was right. He could feel himself weakening with every second he struggled. He knew, that soon, he would be unable to put up any kind of fight. Mind made up, he put all of his effort into being the dominant conscious, even if only for a brief moment.

**--------------------**

Obi-Wan watched as his Master's pain filled eyes slowly opened, then focused on him. "Must find," QuiGon gasped, hissing as pain racked through his body. He could feel the other presence gaining strength. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Must find... Xa... Xa... Xavi... Xavier."

"Master?" Obi-Wan cried out, worriedly. He could sense QuiGon's presence slowly slipping away. "I don't understand. What, or who, is this Xavier?"

QuiGon felt the last of his control slipping as he whispered, "Must... Xa... vi... er."

"Master?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, near hysterical as his Master's presence disappeared completely.

Suddenly, QuiGon's eyes glowed brightly, then quickly shoved away from an unprepared Obi-Wan with strength one would be surprised he had, in his current state. Then, gained his feet and rushed towards the large circular device, jumping head first into its shimmering watery like vortex just before it vanished, plummeting the room back into darkness.

A loud explosion snapped Obi-Wan back to the battle at present. Gathering Zantesh's limp body into his arms, Obi-Wan made his way towards another exit he'd spotted just before the strange device cut off.

Not long afterwards, a figure in a long black hooded robe entered the room, preceded by armed men in white armor.

**--------------------**

_Two months later..._

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in a small secluded room filled with candles, with his eyes closed. His legs folded Indian-style with his hands resting on his knees, palms facing upward. His breathing was slow and melodious as he attempted to clear his mind. He sat still for a few minutes, occasionally taking deep breaths, before letting out a frustrated sigh, then bowing his head in defeat.

"You are worried?" a concerned voice softly asked.

Startled, Obi-Wan's head snapped up. For a brief moment, he'd believed it was his Master, QuiGon, speaking to him. But, as his gaze focused on a dark brown face, he realized, it was only his long time friend, and fellow Jedi Master, Stethus.

Briefly, he cursed himself for not being alert enough to sense his friends presence, something that would have QuiGon re-drilling long ago teachings into his head. Sighing heavily at the pain that particular thought produced, he gained his feet while both answering and asking, "And you are not?"

"Of course I am worried my friend," Stethus answered, leaning against a wall and folding his arms in front of him. "I am worried, that we are embarking on a mission that has failed before it has begun."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan queried, moving to sit down on a long flat slab that protruded from a wall. He motioned for Stethus to take a seat next to him.

(There is no guarantee, that the device will work) Stethus spoke telepathically, pushing away from the wall and making his way over to Obi-Wan.

(It worked for Master QuiGon) sadness and sorrow evident in his pain filled thoughts.

Stethus sat down beside Obi-Wan and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, comforting his long time friend without words. (Yes, but that was before our time Obi-Wan. Master Yoda did state, that the device has not been used since Master QuiGon's return.)

(That's not entirely accurate my friend) Obi-Wan responded, patting Stethus's hand in a form of thanks. (Master Yoda stated, that after Master QuiGon's return, the device would not activate properly.)

Stethus nodded his head. (Who's to say, that it will activate properly now?)

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement as they fell into a comfortable silence. Pondering on their up and coming mission, Obi-Wan let his mind drift to the events that occurred two months prior.

**--------------------**

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the battered thin unconscious body in his arms while dodging behind some large sealed barrels upon entering the docking bay. Cautiously, he peered out from behind one barrel and quickly ducked back as a laser beam came careening towards his head. Cursing silently under his breath, he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. (Cerus?)

(Yes, Obi-Wan?)

(We are unable to make it to the ship, can you or Jari assist us), he thought urgently, a barrel on the far side of his barricade exploding into the air, then went flying across the room.

Sensing a presence, Obi-Wan released his grip on Zantesh, activated his light saber, then jumped to his feet, slicing an enemy in half just as the man rounded one of the barrels. He ducked back down as several laser beams came crashing into the barrels and bouncing off of the wall behind him. He threw his body over that of Zantesh's as a droid exploded nearby and pieces of burning mechanical parts came raining down on their position.

(A path has been cleared Obi-Wan, hurry)

Quickly, Obi-Wan deactivated his light saber, then picked up Zantesh. Without a moments hesitation, he bolted from behind the barrels, running as fast as his legs would carry him towards their refuge. He could feel the heat of laser beams blasting around and near his feet as he ran. Another android exploded a little too close for comfort just as he made it up the platform, diving head first, then rolling into the ship.

Immediately, he deposited Zantesh's unresponsive body into the arms of a green colored android, ordering it to take the young Balotan to the medical unit, and at the same, ran down the corridor towards the ships cockpit. Sliding into the pilot's seat, Obi-Wan's fingers coasted over the control panel, feeling slightly relieved when several guns emerged and began randomly firing at the enemy. Gunning the engines, he called out telepathically, (Cerus, Jari, hurry, we must go.)

(What of Master QuiGon?) Jari asked, a feeling a worry overshadowing his thoughts.

Pain etched it's way into Obi-Wan's heart as he briefly relived the last moment he saw his Master. Shaking his head slightly, he answered, (I'll explain later, for now, we must leave.)

(But what of...) Jari began again, only to be interrupted.

(Now is not the time, young Jari) Cerus stated telepathically, while physically backing into the entrance of the ship. (We must go while we still can) he continued, diving into the ship as a barrage of laser beams smashed near where he was standing. Swiftly, he stood up, providing cover for Jari as he, too, dived into the ship.

Cerus slammed his hand flat upon a green crystal, catching his breath as the doors closed. Without a word, he hauled Jari to his feet, then pulled the young Jedi trainee in the direction of one of the cannon guns. After making sure his young apprentice was safely in, Cerus headed towards another gun so that he, too, could defend the ship as they prepared to take off.

**--------------------**

Cerus could sense the hurt and confusion coming from Jari as he strapped himself in, then began firing around the docking bay. But, he could not find it in his heart to explain to the young man the real reason they were leaving without QuiGon.

He had sensed the pain and anguish Obi-Wan felt as he answered Jari, and surmised that something terrible must have happened. Remembering how Obi-Wan carried the limp bloodied form of young Zantesh as he made his way to the ship, Cerus could assume that Master QuiGon may have met with the same fate, and was too far gone to be saved.

Once they were out of danger, he would have to ask young Obi-Wan what happened. Shaking his head slightly, he brought his attention back to defending the ship as they began their ascent out of the docking bay.

**--------------------**

Some time later, after explaining what happened to QuiGon, Obi-Wan found himself laying in the medical unit next to Zantesh's bed. How he got there was an enigma. The last thing he remembered, was sitting in the cockpit piloting the ship. Slowly, he eased his way to a sitting position, then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"It is good to see that you are well, Obi-Wan," a quiet voice stated.

Obi-Wan raised his head and rested his tired gaze on Cerus, who was leaning against the wall, gazing at the swiftly passing planets, and their moons.

"You experienced a delayed reaction to the severing of the bond that you and Master QuiGon shared," he said, answering the unspoken question. Cerus turned around, shifting his concerned gaze to Obi-Wan while the young man slowly slid off of the bed and gained his feet. His concerned expression turned sorrowful, as he noted Obi-Wan's gaze rest upon the sheet covered Zantesh. Cerus continued, "He died shortly after your collapse."

Obi-Wan remained standing, silently fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. Reaching out with his right hand, he rested it upon Zantesh's still chest.

"Before he died," Cerus continued, quietly. "He said, that it was called a Goa'uld?" Studying Obi-Wan's anguished face curiously, wondering both what exactly a Goa'uld was, and if the young Jedi would be alright, Cerus returned his gaze back to the planets and moons passing by, silently giving the now crying Obi-Wan a little privacy.

**--------------------**

A slight breeze brought Obi-Wan out of his reverie. Raising his gaze, he realized that what he'd felt was only Stethus using the Force to extinguish the candles.

"It is time for us to depart my friend," Stethus stated, standing up. "The Council is awaiting our arrival."

With a slight nod of agreement, Obi-Wan gained his feet, then grabbed a small dark brown pouch, wrapping it around his waist. He then grabbed both his light saber, attaching it to the pouches strap, and a brown hooded robe, wrapping it around his shoulders. After giving his quarters a final glance to insure that he had everything he needed, Obi-Wan exited the room, Stethus following close on his heel.

As Obi-Wan navigated his way down the brightly lit corridor, he let his mind ponder the conversations he'd had one week prior.

**--------------------**

Two large heavy doors closed with a loud click echoing about a large spacious room. Silently, Obi-Wan made his way to the center of a semi-circle of seated beings. He inclined his head, showing respect for the beings before him. "You requested to see me?" he queried, addressing everyone at the same time.

A nod from a tall light blue creature with large black eyes was his only answer.

"With the information given to us from your report, young Master Obi-Wan," a short blond man said, shifting to sit straighter in his seat. "The Council as decided to bestow upon you valuable information that will undoubtedly aid you in your search for Master QuiGon."

A spark of hope flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes at hearing this, only to have it quickly replaced with worry when he noted the uncertain looks the Council members where exchanging with one another. He patiently waited, knowing the looks were blatant indications of them speaking telepathically, and shielding their conversations from him. When he surmised that they had come to a mutual agreement, he was shocked to see all but one Council member get up and quietly leave the room. After the doors clicking close resounded about, Obi-Wan shifted his confused gaze to the short blond man. "Master Basura?"

(Due to the importance of this information), Basura began telepathically. (It is imperative that we not speak aloud, young Obi-Wan)

Obi-Wan slightly inclined his head, discreetly acknowledging his understanding.

(It is also important, that you show no physical sign that we are speaking telepathically) Basura stated, raising from his seat and somewhat gliding across the floor to stand in front of a large window over looking the city below. His face remained expressionless as he clasped his hands together behind his back.

(I understand Master) Obi-Wan said, pulling back his shoulders and turning his gaze forward. To the outside viewer, their posture would portray a student who is awaiting punishment from his Master.

(Many years ago), Master Basura began, a feeling of sadness coloring his thoughts. (When Master QuiGon was nothing more than an apprentice, he and Master Yoda traveled to the planet Gelbard in the Lenariam System. Originally, their journey to Gelbard was so that QuiGon could advance to the next level of his training, where he would then become a Jedi Master...) he trailed off, slowly bringing his hands in front of him to clasp them together.

Obi-Wan sensed a great sadness in Master Basura, and wondered what could have happened to bring about such pain. (Master?)

(A discovery was made while there) Basura continued, deliberately ignoring the worried filled question from the young Jedi Master. (Deep, in an underground chamber where Master QuiGon was confronting his greatest fear, he discovered a large circular device identical to that which you described to have seen on the ship of young former Jedi trainee, Zantesh.)

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed aloud, whipping his head around. Shocked, he watched Basura as he continued to stand calmly, gazing out at the city with no expression on his face. Remembering what was said to him earlier as the shock slowly wore off, a slight blush crept up his cheeks while he turned his gaze forward again. (Forgive me, Master Basura), he thought apologetically.

(It was decided), Basura continued, as if nothing had happened. (That they immediately return with the strange device so that it could be analyzed. As we attempted to determine what it was, and its purpose, Master Yoda somehow managed to accidentally activate it...)

Obi-Wan quickly threw up the strongest barrier he could muster to conceal his thoughts. He really didn't want Master Basura to know that he was thinking that nothing Master Yoda did was -accidental-. Giving himself a mental shake, he returned his attention back to the continuing conversation. Realizing he'd missed quite a bit.

(... And he stepped through, disappearing into the unknown. The only indication we had that he was alive, and well, was through the strong emotional bond he shared with Master Yoda. He would not return, till three years later with the details of his journey.) Sensing the beginning of a tirade of questions, Master Basura continued on. (I will leave Master Yoda to explain the specific details of his journey that will aid you in your search.)

(Yes. Yoda explain, hummmm?)

Obi-Wan sucked in a startled breath as his eyes landed on a small robed figure standing before him holding a walking stick. He noticed the look in Master Yoda's large eyes and knew that he was in for, yet, another lecture for not sensing the tiny Jedi Master's presence.

**--------------------**

The sound of a door clicking closed jerked Obi-Wan out of his reverie. Lifting his gaze, he realized that he and Stethus had arrived at their destination. To their right, stood the Jedi council, patiently waiting for them to step further into the room. To their left, stood a large circular ring that Obi-Wan now know is called a Stargate.

He still found it amazing that such a device existed. Pulling his eyes away from the Stargate, he and Stethus made their way over to Master Basura and Master Yoda, who were standing slightly away from the rest of the Council. They inclined their heads, showing respect, before Master Yoda stepped away from them to approach the Stargate.

As Master Yoda took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and held out his hand, Obi-Wan felt someone gently grab his hands and place something in them. He heard and felt the vibration of the Stargate as it began to activate, while turning his attention to, what appeared to be, a small dark cherry wood colored case in the palms of his hands.

(This), Master Basura began telepathically. (Will help you find Xavier.)

With an inclination of his head in understanding, Obi-Wan concealed the small case within his robe. (Thank you, Master Basura.) His attention quickly returned to the Stargate as the sound of rushing water reached his ears. Standing in awe and bewilderment, Obi-Wan gazed wonderingly at the shimmery blue vortex now in front of him.

Jedi Master Yoda turned around, his small body illuminated by the bright vortex. (Remember that which you have been told, young Obi-Wan, and all that you have learned.)

(I will, Master Yoda), Obi-Wan responded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he ran his gaze over the Council members. Giving them a slight nod, he returned his gaze back to the Stargate, moving to stand directly in front of its water-like vortex, Stethus accompanying him at his side.

In his peripheral vision, Obi-Wan witnessed Stethus's hand tentatively emerge into the vortex, causing it to ripple. (It worked?) he heard Stethus's unshielded thoughts. (Why now, when so many attempts failed Master QuiGon?).

(It is time we leave, my friend), Obi-Wan stated telepathically. He, too, had the same questions, but knew that their answers would not be found here.

(Yes my friend, it is time we leave), Stethus answered, withdrawing his hand from the vortex. Locking eyes with Obi-Wan, he thought (I shall see you on the other side, my friend), and with that, he took a deep breath and stepped through.

Obi-Wan turned back to run his gaze over the Jedi Council one last time. (We shall succeed in our task) he announced. Receiving re-assuring nods from everyone, he turned back to the Stargate, closed his eyes, and stepped through.

**-- The End --**

_last revised: August 2004_

* * *

**The next installment for this series, entitled "First Encounters," is currently undergoing some major revisions, as of August 14, 2004. I have absolutely no clue when I'll be done, but I'll work as quickly as I can. Thanx! :)**

* * *

**End Notes:** Ah! We're finally getting further into the plot. Well, one of the plots. (cheeses mysteriously) We got a little action in there too. I hope none of it was too gross for any of you. However, if some of you found it to be so, oh well. (shrugs shoulders) Those who have read some of my more graphic fics, will be the first to tell you that -this- was extremely tame for me. I seriously doubt I can get any tamer.

Also, I tried to work the range of the emotional scale in this segment, somewhat. Hopefully, you experienced both Obi-Wan's pain, and Ra/Zantesh's arrogance (which I, myself, found quite comedic on occasion), as well as the few bouts of humor scattered about.

Do you think I captured the young Obi-Wan's, QuiGon's, Yoda's, and Ra's personalities well? What do you think of my Original characters so far -- Zantesh? Cerus? etc. Did you feel that I captured the Star Wars elements within this fic well, so far? Did you like the battle sequences? (It should be obvious, after reading those fight scenes, that I study Martial Arts. ;) Tae Kwon Do, to be exact. I'm a First Degree Black Belt, Blue 1st. Which means, I'm only 4 levels away from being a 2nd Degree Black Belt --cheeses brightly-- With that in mind, expect my battle/fight scenes to be heavily detailed and on some occasions, quite graphic. Because in addition to the Tae Kwon Do, I emphasize in Hap Ki Do (similar to A Ki Do or Grappling) and Kumdo (Swordsmanship).

Anyhoo, I hope this revised version was more to your liking, and please be so kind as to toss a review, or two, my way. Thanks a bunches!


End file.
